


need a little sun to break up all the frustration

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrom/Grima in Askr [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Beach Holidays, Family Fluff, Lucina POV, M/M, Summer, and he also gets spoiled by chrom in the end but that's just typical, grima gets covered in sand by morgan and lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: At the beach, Lucina helps Morgan with her... er, plan.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Lucina & Marc | Morgan
Series: Chrom/Grima in Askr [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099986
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	need a little sun to break up all the frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I HAVE to preface this one with a PSA: please don't bury people in sand irl... 1) it could go wrong and sand could crush them, but also 2) even if it doesn't go wrong, there can still be parasites in the sand that you don't really want to cover your whole body with.
> 
> Alright, so that said... I just like the idea that the Grimleal established Plegia where they did at least in part because Grima likes sand, and that Grima still likes sand, and that Grima would very much enjoy lying in some beach sand...
> 
> Uh so the title comes from [Vacation by Vitamin C](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8RUGaLjKjw) and yeah... it *is* that one song from Pikachu's Vacation but, well, I liked the lyrics

“Morgan… What are you doing?”

Lucina can see the girl in front of her is carrying a large pail full of sand. And the grin on her face would strike fear into the hearts of all who know her.

“You haven’t dug another pitfall trap, have you?” she asks warily. The last thing they need is for one of the more unobservant heroes to fall in.

“Nope!” Morgan thankfully says. “Kiran told me not to dig any holes in the sand unless my goal is homicide. If any enemies show up, they’ll be getting the ol’ Morgan special for sure! But… it looks like only our allies are here today.”

“It’s good to see everyone else relaxing,” Lucina says. She excludes herself, because if anything, the environment is putting her on edge. Though her swimsuit covers more of her skin than some of the ones worn by other heroes, she still feels overly vulnerable in the thin material. She would almost rather have her Exalt coat, though the hot summer air would be utterly unbearable with it on.

“Yeah! Even my father is enjoying himself!” Morgan giggles. “That’s why I’m bringing sand over here, by the way.”

At Lucina’s confused stare, Morgan ushers her over to the edge of the beach. There on the sand lies the fell dragon, Grima. Head propped up against a rock, he is clearly asleep… and he’s covered up to the knees in sand.

“What happened here?” Lucina blinks, as though that will help clarify what she’s seeing. It doesn’t.

“Shh, don’t wake him up,” Morgan says.

Morgan muffles her giggles with a hand as she creeps towards Grima and… There she goes, dumping her pail of sand onto her father’s legs.

Amazingly, Grima doesn’t wake up. He does stir, but only to stretch a little. Then he’s right back to sleeping soundly.

“He likes it, see,” Morgan whispers. She gestures for Lucina to come closer. “Come here and help.”

“I…” The thought of covering the fell dragon in sand is ludicrous. But so is the scene Lucina is witnessing. He looks so… harmless. She is certain he would not like to hear that. “I don’t know. Won’t he be angry if he catches us?”

“What? No.” Morgan waves her hand dismissively. “I’m his darling daughter! And you’re… uh…”

That she is an “uh” is exactly what gives Lucina pause. For all the time she spends with Grima, for all that she’s come to care about him... Just what are they?

“Well, you’re his OTHER darling daughter, I guess,” Morgan decides, shrugging. 

“I’m… not his daughter.” Truly, that is the last thing Lucina expected Morgan to say!

“Yeah… But you kind of are,” Morgan says. “I mean, come on. I don’t think Father even knows HOW to propose to anyone. But he and your father are still SO married.”

“It seems that way to everyone,” Lucina has to agree. 

She wonders if her father will ever make it official. In her world, he married her mother only for political reasons. But the marriage was short-lived, anyway. Her mother died years before the fell dragon even came along. All Lucina has left of her—of that time in all their lives—is her mother’s wedding ring. 

“Would that make us sisters?” she asks. Her skin warms, and not from the summer sun. She’s met other versions of herself who have siblings in their worlds. But the idea is new to her.

“Yeah, of course!” Morgan grins. “That’s why you have to help me out here, okay?”

Lucina smiles despite herself. She walked right into Morgan’s trap, but she doesn’t really mind.

“Ah… I suppose.” She kneels next to Grima. “The responsible thing would be to make sure you don’t go too far, after all.”

It feels like she’s committing a terrible offense when she pours her first handful of sand onto Grima’s knee. She once again expects him to wake, but still he only continues to slumber. He looks a lot more comfortable than she imagines she could ever be with sand against her skin, but then, she supposes she never made a home for herself amidst the desert like he did. 

Thinking about it that way, the sand gets easier to pour.

“Er… Would someone care to explain what’s going on?”

Lucina jumps to her feet at her father’s approach. He’s holding two glasses of juice in his hands, undoubtedly so he can share with Grima. She takes it that Grima was not covered with sand when he left.

“We’re just helping Father stay comfortable,” Morgan says cheerfully. “Imagine how sad he’d be if he woke up cold and alone!”

Lucina follows her father’s gaze to the sky, where the sun is high and unobscured by even a single cloud. 

“Really?” Chrom asks.

It isn’t quite the same feeling as being scolded… Her father doesn’t look upset. But Lucina can’t help but run her fingers through her hair sheepishly anyway.

“Ah… Right.” She glances at Grima. “He is still asleep, so I suppose it was successful, was it not?”

Chrom looks down just in time to see Grima nuzzling his head into his own arm.

And so Chrom laughs. Very loudly.

Now _that_ is enough to wake Grima up.

“Wzzza?” Grima blinks a couple of times to clear his vision, but as soon as he understands the situation he’s in, he glares at Chrom. “What did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do anything! I was away getting drinks!” Chrom laughs again. “But in the meantime, our daughters made you a blanket.”

“Did they now…” Grima crosses his arms. “Morgan, I hope you know that this does NOT count as trapping me.”

“Aw, but I did get you!” Morgan insists. “You didn’t see it coming!”

“And you, Lucina,” Grima continues, shaking his head. “I never thought YOU would get roped into her schemes.”

“My apologies,” Lucina says. “But… Grima… If you find what we’ve done to be so unpleasant, why haven’t you brushed off any of the sand yet?”

“That’s…” Grima turns the full weight of his glower towards her. “That’s because… This isn’t my fault at all! You brush it off!”

“There, there, now…” Chrom sits down atop the same rock Grima is still reclined against. “What’s the rush? We don’t have anywhere else to be.”

He offers Grima a glass of juice with a smile.

“… Fine.” Grima takes a sip without bothering to grab the glass himself. The action is rude… or at least it would be if he weren’t gazing at Chrom with such tender adoration. And naturally, Chrom’s expression mirrors his perfectly.

Lucina has to look away. No one can deny the intensity of their bond, but it’s a little embarrassing to see her own father melt into a puddle like this.

“Well, I don’t think I’m really needed here anymore,” Morgan says, raising her hands innocently. “So, I’ll just be going now—”

“Don’t you dare!” Lucina exclaims, grabbing hold of Morgan’s wrist before she can escape. “I helped you do this, so it’s your turn to help me _undo_ it.”

“Oh, alright,” Morgan says with a sigh. Sinking back to the ground, she begins to unpack the sand around Grima’s toes. “But admit it... You had fun.”

“Hmm…” Lucina keeps her expression neutral, but she can’t keep the amusement out of her voice. “Perhaps.”


End file.
